


【超蝙/波午】与搭档相处的错误示范 和谐片段

by 3laughter



Series: 超蝙 [9]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Bruce Wayne, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 00:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3laughter/pseuds/3laughter
Summary: 蝙蝠侠发现自从风暴守卫那对搭档来了以后超人就变得越来越麻烦了。





	【超蝙/波午】与搭档相处的错误示范 和谐片段

太长了懒得贴 完整版在lof

17.

即使蝙蝠侠早就猜到午夜战士找他肯定不是有什么正经事，在打开休息室的门看见吧台上衣衫不整滚成一团的两个人时也还是被彻彻底底的震撼了。

阿波罗背对着大门，两手撑着吧台表面，上半身制服脱得精光，裤子也半掉不掉地挂在大腿上，赤裸的肌肉一如既往地散发着柔和的光晕，而坐在吧台上的午夜战士被他高大的身躯挡得严严实实，但从缠在阿波罗腰间的两条光溜溜的长腿上来看他身上大概也没剩下几块布料。

超人已经完全失去了反应能力，像一具过大的雕塑一样僵硬地杵在门口，蝙蝠侠勉强抑制住眼角的抽搐，偏过头用力眨眼试图眨掉刚才的画面在视网膜上留下的残影，而阿波罗听到动静转头看向这边，有点不好意思地挠了挠头：“……嗨，好巧。”

蝙蝠侠深深吸了一口气就要离开，这时午夜战士探出头来神色自若地朝他招手：“来得正好，有套吗？借我们几个。”

“没有。打扰了。”蝙蝠侠“啪”地关上门。

含铅的门板阻隔了视线，超人终于从石化状态回过神来，脸上蓦地浮起一层尴尬的红晕：“他们居然、居然在公共场所……”

蝙蝠侠完全不想讨论这个问题，阴沉着脸准备去找绿灯侠算账，超人浑浑噩噩地飘在他身后，喃喃自语道：“虽然很容易给别人造成困扰，但这也算是感情好的体现吧。”

蝙蝠侠脑子里警钟一响。

果然，超人发出一声十足忧伤的叹息：“好羡慕啊……”

“想都别想。”蝙蝠侠果断加快脚步，和这个红披风的大个子拉开距离，超人愣了一下之后很快就追了上来，红着脸支支吾吾地咕哝：“其实不在公共场合也可以……”

“你到底在想什么啊？”蝙蝠侠停下来难以置信地蹬他，“你不觉得这进展对我们来说太快了吗？”

这种时候超人倒是十分坚持：“现在是考察期，我认为这方面也是你应该考察的重点。”

“我没兴趣‘试用’你，童子军。”布鲁斯在面具下翻了个白眼，“而且我们才交往不到三天。”

“是啊，可是你经常让相遇不到两个小时的女孩走进你的豪华套间。”超人不甘示弱地反击，“和她们相比至少我还算是了解你。”

蝙蝠侠无言以对，沉默了一会儿才说：“吃醋这招真的不适合你，超人。”

“这次我是认真的。”超人固执地扣住他的手臂，“你对待我——你的恋人，甚至还没有对待那些和你一夜情的女模们认真。”

“克拉克！”蝙蝠侠忍无可忍地低吼，“你就一定要纠结这种无关紧要的问题吗？如果你认为你在我心里的地位和她们差不多那我们也没什么好考察的了。”

“恰恰相反，我知道我对你来说有多重要。”超人勾起一个微笑，“所以我确信你拒绝不了我。”

他说这句话的时候看上去自信极了，清澈的蓝眼睛里满是笃定，蝙蝠侠被他这样注视着，一时间几乎有点不知所措，而超人上前一步，以温柔却不容置疑的力道揽住他的腰，轻声喊他的名字：“布鲁斯，我想真正地拥有你。”

为什么有人可以把求炮说得这么理直气壮……布鲁斯十分想用氪石刀试试超人钢铁脸皮的实际厚度，但看到对方闪亮的眼神又无可奈何地泄了气——他能说什么呢？从他答应超人进行这所谓的“男朋友考察”开始，蝙蝠侠就再也没有什么原则可言了。

最终他叹了口气，再一次选择了妥协：“今天不行，哥谭那边有事情需要处理。”

超人咧出一口大白牙：“那明天？”

“明天晚上。”蝙蝠侠轻咳了一声，“来韦恩大宅。”

18.

为了给恋人一个美好的初体验，克拉克恶补了几十部小电影，看着看着忍不住代入了一下自己和布鲁斯，鼻血立刻淌了满脸。

……还是算了，如果真的把这些花样用到蝙蝠侠身上百分百会被氪石拳套锤进床头柜里。

学了一大堆（暂时）不能用的知识后超人不得已敲开了阿波罗和午夜战士的房门，谢天谢地他们俩衣服都好好穿在身上，距离也保持在十公分左右，超人松了口气，忍着羞耻表明来意：“呃、我想问一下，就是，今天晚上布鲁斯邀请我去过夜……我需要准备点什么？”

“润■剂和保■套。”阿波罗秒答，“你们两个和男人都是第一次吧，这些一定要准备好。”

“这个我知道。”超人摆出虚心受教的表情，“还有其他的吗？”

阿波罗挠了挠头，仔细回忆了一番：“我和卢卡斯第一次的时候……嗯，基本都是他引导我做，甚至连准备工作他都自己做好了。”

完全不能指望这种福利的超人面无表情地看着他。

“他很辣，也很熟练……”阿波罗浑然不觉地继续说，然后突然一愣，猛地转头看向午夜战士，“你到底是和谁练到这么熟练的？！”

无端遭到质问的午夜战士一脸黑线，超人也对阿波罗无中生醋的技能叹为观止，不由得开口道：“吃醋会让……咳，变得更顺利吗？”

“也可能会被踢下床。”午夜战士冷静地指出，“而且就我对那个控制狂的了解来看，你根本不需要特意为了这个去学这些技巧，他现在绝对已经非常系统地、详细地列出了床上PlanA～Z。”

“那我什么都不用准备吗？”超人有点期待又有点沮丧，“好歹是第一次，这样让我感觉自己在偷懒。”

“如果你一定想准备点什么。”午夜战士摸了摸下巴，视线移动到他的裆部，微妙地停顿了两秒，“那就准备帮蝙蝠侠请好明天的假吧。”

“……”

19.

超人降落在韦恩大宅主卧的阳台，有些忐忑的透过落地窗朝里面看去，半靠在床头的布鲁斯正好也看向这边，眼睛里还带着点似睡非睡的慵懒，超人目光落在他丝绸浴袍半敞的领口处，下意识地咽了咽口水。

拉奥啊，这可真是……

真正进到房间里他才发觉事实比他从外面看到的还要火辣得多，湿润的水汽和沐浴露的清香钻入他的鼻腔，水珠从布鲁斯湿漉漉的发梢滴落到苍白的颈项，在锁骨那里聚成小小一摊，克拉克直到此时才直观地认识到蝙蝠侠究竟有多重视他——重视到愿意卸下装甲，在这样一个本该夜巡的夜晚提前洗好澡换好睡衣，坐在床上等着他。

超人心里胡乱地把氪星的和地球的神全都感谢了一遍，然后顺从心意朝床边靠过去，中途还因为脚滑而踉跄了一下，不出所料地遭到了布鲁斯无情的嘲笑。

“童子军。”布鲁斯扯住他的制服领口把他拽到面前，轻笑着看进他的眼睛，“需要给你几分钟冷静一下吗？”

他温热的气息吹拂在克拉克的脸上，每一次呼吸都让克拉克的脸更红上一分，没过几秒超人就从英俊迷人的太阳之子变成了刚出锅的大番茄，一边冒着热气一边晕乎乎地往布鲁斯跟前凑，嘴里还嘟嘟囔囔地说：“不需要，但我觉得我在做梦……”

布鲁斯往他脸上揍了一拳：“现在呢？”

“不疼。”克拉克捂着被打到的地方，“果然是做梦。”

布鲁斯差点被他气笑了，干脆直起身子贴过去咬住他的嘴唇，将自己一直含着的薄荷糖顶到他的嘴里，凉嗖嗖的味道顿时让超人清醒了不少，握着对方的肩膀热烈地回应，舌头胡搅蛮缠地入侵布鲁斯的口腔，汲取每一丝带着薄荷甜味的唾液，布鲁斯试图用高超的吻技夺回主动权，但怎么也敌不过不需要呼吸的氪星人，没几分钟就被吻得喘不过气，不得不憋屈地放弃抵抗。

这个吻持续了很久，直到薄荷糖完全化掉他们才依依不舍地分开，彼此唇齿间全是同样的薄荷香气，布鲁斯大口地喘着气，眼睛因缺氧而显得迷离，却依然锐利地瞪向超人：“我希望你知道人类是需要呼吸的。”

克拉克对此的回应是顺势将他推倒进床垫里，布鲁斯还处于手软脚软的状态，一时大意就被以非常不利的姿势压在了身下，浴袍前襟也散开了大半，露出泛着红潮的胸膛与紧窄的腰腹，克拉克伸手抹掉他侧腹几滴水珠，布鲁斯有些怕痒地扭着腰，膝盖警告性地顶住克拉克的腰侧。

克拉克转而俯身舔舐他右肩的一道还没完全愈合的伤疤，粗糙的舌面扫过新生的嫩肉，细细密密的痒痛让布鲁斯打了个哆嗦，抵在对方肩头的手推也不是不推也不是，克拉克看他一副纠结的样子便好心地帮他做了决定，扣着他的手腕将他的手抬起来勾到自己的脖子上，然后低下头再一次吻住他，更加缠绵而色情地勾弄他软滑的舌。

这个姿势下布鲁斯愈发呼吸困难，他脸色涨得通红，拼命用手肘撞击着克拉克的肩窝示意他放开，克拉克困惑地停下动作，思索两秒后总算想起来：“噢我差点忘了，你还有PlanA～Z。”

“……什么？”蝙蝠侠觉得自己好像听不懂英文，“计划？”

克拉克迟疑了一下：“嗯？午夜战士说你会制定床上专用计划……”

“没有那种计划。”布鲁斯啼笑皆非地睨着他，“我是布鲁斯·韦恩，如果连上床都需要专门制定计划那我的名声也不会像现在这样糟糕——或者你觉得我在跟你上床之前应该先做好万全的准备？”

克拉克愧疚地点点头：“对不起，我被误导了。”他带着些歉意地吻了一下布鲁斯的鼻尖，手从浴袍的下摆滑进去，覆上他挺翘的臀部——拉奥啊，布鲁斯没有穿内裤！克拉克差点咬到舌头，在幸福的眩晕感中揉捏起两团弹性极佳的软肉，“这样也好，其实我更倾向于有我来为你准备好一切。”

克拉克从制服暗袋里翻出一瓶润滑剂，往手指上倒了些黏糊糊的液体就准确地摸向布鲁斯的后穴，指尖顶开从未被入侵过的软肉探入高热的肠道里，好奇地四处摸索，布鲁斯猝不及防地溢出一声闷哼，刚支起来的上半身又脱力地倒了回去。

实际上原本布鲁斯是真的想过提前给自己做扩张——毕竟超级尺寸加上钢铁之躯，稍有不慎可能就血溅当场，蝙蝠侠当然不可能允许这种意外发生，所以在洗澡的时候他都拿出润滑剂准备先让后穴适应一下了，结果刚打开盖子突然意识到一个很严重的问题：为什么我要默认自己是下边那个？

半小时前的蝙蝠侠为了那点没什么用处的面子把润滑剂丢进了垃圾桶，现在的布鲁斯后悔得几乎想撞墙——超人一定用X视线作弊了，否则不可能这么快、这么精准地找到那个能让他战栗不止的点，两根硬邦邦的手指在穴里耀武扬威地抽动，时而两指岔开旋转着扩张穴口，时而故意抠挖着肠壁上敏感的凹陷，布鲁斯被陌生的快感折磨得想要并拢双腿，但克拉克发现了他的意图，在他做出动作之前低头含住了他腿间半勃的小兄弟。

“嗯、啊啊！”

布鲁斯差点因为这毫无预兆的湿热包裹而直接射出来，即使竭力忍住了也仍然不受控制地颤抖了好一会儿，大腿紧紧地夹住了克拉克的头部，换做一个普通人可能早就被他那双凶器般的腿夹爆了脑袋，幸好超人不用担心这个，克拉克仗着自己氪星人的生理优势将他的阴茎吞入到根部，再缩紧双颊重重地吮吸，布鲁斯深蓝的眼睛迅速蒙上一层水雾，眼眶也泛起了浅淡的红，哆哆嗦嗦地抬腿想踹他，但后穴里的手指却又开始作乱起来，先是模仿性交的频率一次次狠撞前列腺的位置，然后又在他无力抵抗的间隙挤进来第三根、第四根手指。

这实在是……太过于激烈了……

布鲁斯一片混沌的脑子里只剩下这一句话，他腹肌一抽一抽地绷紧，腰身也因过载的快感而抽搐，想开口让克拉克慢一点却只能吐出高亢的呻吟，被手指操开的穴口很快就充血成了艳丽的深红，润滑剂与分泌出的肠液随着手指的抽送而被搅出“咕啾”的水声，克拉克监视着布鲁斯的状态，在他距离顶点只差一丝的时候用手指狠狠刮过他敏感的前列腺，同时嘴唇覆在他红润的头部重重一吸。

“哈啊！啊！”

这一声呻吟几乎成了尖叫，布鲁斯仰起头，脊背后弓成一道脆弱的弧线，他手指抓着克拉克的黑发，连呼吸都停了两秒，被泪水模糊的视野在高潮的冲击下一片空白，克拉克咽下嘴里腥涩的液体，略显担忧地喊了他两声，布鲁斯才慢慢回过神来，瘫倒进枕头里急促地喘息。

克拉克将他的双腿分到最开，早就硬得发疼的性器抵上了他翕张着的穴口，缓慢而坚定地向里顶入，氪星尺寸和四根手指相比还是差得有点多，即使还沉浸在高潮的余韵里布鲁斯也痛得“嘶”了一声，硕大的龟头碾过红肿的肠壁往深处入侵，强烈的饱涨感几乎比疼痛更加难以忍受，布鲁斯拧着眉，喉结不断上下滚动，洗过之后没有吹干的头发又被汗水浸得更湿，克拉克安慰地蹭着布鲁斯的颈项，小幅度抽送着软化肠肉的抵抗，终于挺腰将整根氪星棍子都送进了那个湿热的穴里。

布鲁斯“呜”了一声，几乎错觉自己要被捅穿了，生涩的小穴显然不太能接受这尺寸严重超标的大家伙，一缩一缩地试图把它推出去，克拉克被软肉夹得满头大汗，瞳孔里的颜色暗沉下去，眼睛却越发明亮，他掐着时间给了布鲁斯半分钟来适应，然后扣着他的腿根大开大合地抽送起来。

“啊！等……慢……”还处于不应期的布鲁斯被这种野蛮的操法折腾得异常难受，勉强伸手去推拒渐入佳境的克拉克，“我不、不行……”

拒绝的话语也被撞得破碎而含糊，克拉克犹豫地停了一下，仔细观察他的身体状况后没有发现什么异常，便试探性地边操边揉搓他垂软的阴茎：“要这样？”

“不……啊啊！”布鲁斯睫毛上全是生理性的泪水，整个下半身都在一阵一阵地哆嗦，“先、等我……”

克拉克苦恼地皱起眉，突然想起早上与午夜战士的对话，顿时恍然大悟：“午夜战士说，在床上不管你说什么，都只用理解为“不要停”和“快点”就好了。”他严格按照要求更加卖力地碾着布鲁斯的敏感点捅进最深，“这样可以吗？”

“卡尔·艾尔！”

“知道了！”克拉克苦恼又甜蜜地扳起他的大腿架上肩膀，回忆着在小电影里学到的知识一下一下猛撞他的前列腺，“我会努力的！”

“啊啊、你……”布鲁斯勉强抓着他的肩膀，被操得几乎说不出话来，“该死的、你别想有下次……”


End file.
